


Lesbians and Twitch Streams

by lesbian_mikan



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Crossing References, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_mikan/pseuds/lesbian_mikan
Summary: In which Chiaki streams a game of Animal Crossing on twitch and Sonia stops by!the power of lesbians fills you with determination ;)
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Lesbians and Twitch Streams

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short! i just really wanted to get this out, i feel bad about never posting these days :') hope y'all enjoy!!!

The LED lights flicker to pink as Chiaki plops down into her chair. The chair which is also pink. It also has cat ears on it! She had it custom made to resemble her favorite backpack.

It's a bit chilly in her room if she's being honest, but she's far too lazy to do anything about it. Hopefully Sonia will turn the heater on in a bit. Maybe she should shoot her a text?

Grabbing her phone, she examines the screen. There's a faint crack in the middle from when she threw it on the ground last week. Pure gamer rage made her do questionable things.

The Animal Crossing themed Nintendo Switch sits on her desk right next to her monitor. Unsurprisingly, it's the game she streams the most these days. Her fans enjoy it just as much as she does so there's really no downside. 

Her nails softly clack against her phone as she types a quick text. It reads,  _ 'hey babe, can you turn on the heater?' _

Now, back to the task at hand. Setting up her stream. It's all rather easy for her by now, she's been doing it for months.

In no time she's already started up her island and turned on the stream. She quietly greets her audience, asking how everyone's day has been. She reads a few donation messages.

There's one in particular that asks her about a fellow streamer and close friend, Hajime Hinata. It's a sweet and respectful message, wondering how things are going. She says things are good, and they really are.

Hajime recently got engaged to his boyfriend Nagito. Coincidentally, Nagito also streamed. Lately, the man had been opening card packs for his audience. His insane luck had given him some stellar pulls.

For a while Chiaki mindlessly adventures around her island. Before she can get to the villager hunting she has planned (she's looking for Cheri), she has to get the daily tasks out of the way. Collecting fruit, catching bugs, etcetera.

Once the more simple things are done, she goes to the airport. Her inventory is filled with tickets, mostly given to her by one really nice fan. Not that she couldn't easily get them herself, because what sort of professional gamer would she be if she couldn't.

The first several rounds are unsuccessful. That's fine, no big deal. Villager hunting is a slow and excruciating process. 

A knock on her door interrupts her, and she looks away from the game to see who's there. The knob turns and in walks Sonia. 

The blonde's hair is braided, falling on her left shoulder. She's still wearing pajamas, something she didn't really start doing until she got with Chiaki. It's not like anyone lives there besides them, Chiaki had told her.

"Hello, my love! I'm afraid I've got bad news. Our heater isn't working it seems."

Only now does Chiaki realize that she is, in fact, still cold. With a pout, she beckons the other woman closer to her. Sonia walks over with a graceful smile.

The gamer turns to her camera. "Everyone say hi to my girlfriend! I'm sure some of you remember her from previous streams."

"Oh, hi! Didn't realize you were streaming." Sonia blushes.

She'd always been so nervous with appearing on streams. Despite her ease with public speaking, talking to chat seemed to intimidate her. For what reason the gamer was unsure.

Chat erupts, always excited to get a glimpse into their relationship. While generally Chiaki has a distaste for the way the internet treats people in a relationship, her chat tends to be on the respectful side. Probably helps that a lot of her fans are also younger lesbians and bi girls.

**crocodiletears donated $25!**

_ sonia on the stream,, very pog!! hope everything is well with y'all :) _

**newhoerizions donated $10!**

_ let sonia dress your character up omgggg _

Sonia reads the various messages that arrive on the screen. At this point Chiaki has focused back on her game, scanning island after island. If the princess is being honest, she doesn't know much about this game. It is cute though, she must say! Even if she personally prefers horror games.

"Well, I should probably do some work around the house. See you later, love." Sonia gives her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Before she leaves she says goodbye to the chat, and then she's gone. Her presence is immediately missed by Chiaki, but she doesn't think too hard about it.

Countless tickets are used when, finally, Cheri shows her adorable face. The chat is flooded with pog emotes and congratulations.

"I'd say this is a great success! Only took an hour and a half." She's positively beaming as she speaks. 

She urges the bear to move into the free space on her island, and can't help but squeal when Cheri agrees. Once her giddiness dies down she quickly heads back to her in game home. Putting a few things away, she sets her controllers down to think.

"What do you guys say we work on beating the Jevil in Deltarune for the rest of the stream?"


End file.
